Second Chance
by PMikoto18
Summary: Cyrus having defeated Cynthia and her elites, has now achieved his plans to use Dialga and Palkia to shape to world into his own ideals. Ash who was waiting for the world to end was given a chance by Arceus to redo his journey.
1. Chapter 1: Chance

"Talking" - speech

"**Talking" – poke speech or Move**

"_Thinking" _– thought

**Author's Note**

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction about Pokemon, sorry if it was rushed or has grammar issues, Criticism is gladly accepted.

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chance**

**Mt. Coronet (Spear Pillar)**

Cyrus having defeated Cynthia and her Elite Four with the help of Palkia and Dialga through the use of the red chains, have managed to remove any oppositions for his plan to shape the world to his image.

"Hahahahaha! Finally my plans and dreams would be achieved" exclaimed Cyrus as he walks in between Palkia and Dialga.

"N-No I'm sure Ash would thwart your plans!" Cynthia proclaimed as she struggled to get on her feet.

"Well too bad your last resort was defeated by my commanders Mars and Saturn" Said Cyrus confidently as he stood between the two dragons with his arms crossed.

As Cynthia heard Cyrus's Statement she felt her knees give up, her... no Sinnoh's last hope was defeated leaving Cyrus to achieve his plan without troubles.

**Meanwhile... (Cave on Mt. Coronet)**

Ash Ketchum lies on the cave floor of Mt. Coronet after he was beaten by two Team Galactic Commanders Mars and Saturn, while his friends Brock Slate and Dawn

Berlitz went ahead to help Cynthia with Cyrus.

"Aw!" Ash grunted as he got up into a sitting position.

Ash waited a few minutes before he attempted to get up disregarding the pain he felt as he got up.

"I hope Cynthia managed to stop Cyrus" mumbled Ash as he slowly walked forward hoping to catch up to his friends and the Sinnoh region champion.

As Ash got closer to the entrance of the Spear Pillar he was greeted with the sight of his friends laying down on the floor devoid of movement. As if time stopped, Ash

walked slowly towards the location of his fallen friends in hopes that his fears are not a reality. Ash stopped and knelt down to check on his friends Brock and Dawn,

and to his horrors he felt no pulse as he checked them.

Ash slowly backed away and muttered "N-n-no this is all my fault" again and again as he sat down and formed a fetal position.

"If only I was strong enough!" he said as tears stream down his eyes as he repeatedly punched the cave floor.

"This wouldn't have happened if I trained my Pokemon properly" he muttered while still in a fetal position.

Ash soon felt the area around him shake, he soon realized that Cynthia failed to stop Cyrus with his plan to control Dialga and Palkia. "I guess this is the end" he

whispered as the shaking became more violent after a minute.

Ash was ready to accept his fate until everything stayed still, curiously Ash raised his head to be greeted by the Alpha Pokemon himself.

"**Rise child" **Arceus said in a commanding tone

Ash slowly stood up and asked the alpha pokemon "is it over?"

The alpha pokemon responded with **"For this world and time line it is, but..."**

"But what?" Ash quickly responded hoping that the God pokemon can fix the world

"**I can give you an option, to let things remain as it is or you could return to the past and prevent this event from occurring" **replied Arceus in a calm

manner

"Will I return to when I'll leave for the Sinnoh region?" questioned Ash

"**No, you will return on the day your friend May losses the Grand Festival" **replied Arceus

"I will do it" Ash replied with determination present in his eyes

"**Very well child, I shall now send you back, May you use this chance well" **replied Arceus

"I promise you Arceus, I will use this chance well" said Ash as he was surrounded by white blinding light

As Ash was enveloped by the white light, he was now sent to the past

"**I hope the chosen one can thwart them this time" **muttered Arceus

* * *

**Author's Note**

Again this is my first time writing a story, so I am accepting criticism


	2. Chapter 2: Return

"Talking" – Human Speech or Pokemon Speech

"**Talking" – Pokedex or Move**

"_Words" _– Thought

**Author's Note**

Well again this is my first story so I will gladly accept criticism, and I also want to point out that this is the first time I'm making a pokemon battle scene so sorry for any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return**

**Kanto (Indigo Plateau)**

"Welcome to the Semi-Final rounds for the Kanto Grand Festival, between May Maple and Soledad!" exclaimed Lillian "let the battle of beauty begin!"

The crowds cheered for either May or Soledad

As Ash was still in the comfort of his own mindscape, he began to formulate a plan to help him stop that event from happening. However he was awakened by a loud cheer.

"GO! MAY!" Max screamed as he lead towards the railings

As Ash was awakened by the loud cheer, his body jolted upwards and he began to look sideways, concluding that Arceus had really sent him to the time where may lost on the Kanto Grand Finals

Brock having noticed the weird actions of his friend decided to ask him what was wrong

"Are you ok Ash?" Brock asked as he looked at Ash in the eye

"A-ah yep Brock, I'm fine" Ash answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head

Brock sighed as he heard his friend's response but shrugged it off

"If you say so Ash, looks like the battle is starting" Brock said as he shifted his gaze from Ash to the battlefield

"Yeah Brock, let's watch her" Ash replied as he too looked at the battlefield

**On the battle field**

"This will be a one on one match against May and Soledad, the first person that manages to defeat the other coordinator's pokemon or lessen their points to zero wins!" announced Lillian "now then coordinators release your pokemon"

"Take the stage, Combusken!" May said

"Combusken" May's combusken said as she got out of the pokeball

"Come on out, Pidgeot!" Soledad said

"Pidge" Soledad's Pidgeot said as she stretched her wings

"Now that our coordinators has released their pokemon, let the semi-final round of the Kanto Grand Festival begin!" Lillian announced as she swung her arms downward

"Combusken use **Flamethrower**!" May commanded

The Hoenn starter released a stream of fire which is directed at Pigeot

"Pidgeot dodge it then use **Gust**!"

Pidgeot flew upwards then created a powerful gust which struck Combusken, the Hoenn starter struggled to get up

"Combusken are you alright?" May asked worryingly

"Busken!" May's Combusken exclaimed as she stood up

"Alright, now Combusken use **Overheat**!"

After hearing her trainer's command, her body glowed red as she released a scorching wave of fire at Pidgeot

"Pidgeot!" Soledad's Pidgeot exclaimed as she was hit by the powerful fire type move

"Pidgeot, are you alright?" Soledad asked. To which her Pidgeot nodded her head as a reply "good, now end this with **Aerial ace**!"

Pidgeot quickly rushed towards Combusken, "Combusken counter it with **Flamethrower**!" May commanded

"Pidgeot, dodge with **Double Team**" Soledad countered

As Combusken released the stream of fire, Pidgeot made several copies of herself dodging the fierce stream.

"Now Pigeot end it!" Soledad exclaimed as her Pidgeot slammed her attack at May's Combusken

Combusken was then on thrown to the side of the wall due to the impact, creating a cloud of dust

"Combusken noo!" May screamed worryingly

As the dust cloud cleared the figure of May's unconscious Combusken was revealed

"And going to the finals would be Soledad!" Lillian exclaimed as she raised her right hand up

The crowd in the arena burst out cheers

"That was a great battle May." Soledad complimented as she stretched her right hand forward

"Thanks, you did really well Soledad" May replied as she took the hand and shook it "congratulations on the win, and good luck!"

"Thank you May" Soledad said as both coordinators made their way to the locker room

As May got closer to the locker room, she sprinted out of the Venue and dashed through the forest near the venue.

**In the stands**

"May lost." Max said sadly "and she almost had a chance to win"

"I know Max, but that's how life is" Brock replied as he crossed his arms

"Yeah, sometimes you think that you are on top but there will be other's which are stronger and better" Ash added

After hearing Ash's statement Max and Brock looked at the trainer with a surprised look

"Wow Ash I didn't know you could give out comments like that" Max pointed out

Ash shrugged it off and said "Come on, let's cheer May up" as he stood up and calmly walked towards the contestant area

Brock and Max followed Ash and the trio walked through the aisle, after a few minutes the trio arrived at the locker rooms

"Excuse me, can you please call May out" Ash asked the female coordinator standing outside of the locker room

"I'm sorry but May hasn't entered the locker room yet" the female coordinator replied

"What May isn't here?!" Max exclaimed as he started to panic "Come on guys let's find May"

"Calm down Max, why don't we split up and look for May" Brock suggested

"That's a good idea Brock, you and Max swill look around town while I will go and search around the forest" Ash continued

"Alright then Ash let's meet up at the pokemon center later" Brock replied

As Brock and Max went out of the venue to look around town, He followed after them "Come on Pikachu" Ash said "let's go and find May"

Pikachu then jumped onto his trainer's shoulder as the two of them walked towards the forest

* * *

**Author's Note**

So I am planning to start another pokemon fanfic after publishing 5 chapters for this story


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

"Words" – Speech

"**Words" – **Pokémon Speech or Move

"_Words" _– Thought

**Author's Note**

Here is another chapter, and I would like to thank those who liked, reviewed, and followed this story. I'll try to make the next chapters longer and try to improve the way I write battle scenes.

Ash would be more mature, smarter due to what he experienced in the future

Criticism is accepted,

* * *

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

Ash and Pikachu now outside of the venue started to walk towards the forest near the area. They calmly strolled through the forest filled with lush trees, wild berries, some flowers, and various bug type Pokémon. As Ash and Pikachu covered a lot of distance from the entrance, he started to ask his starter and best friend who was comfortably perched on his shoulder.

"Say Pikachu." Ash started as he turned his head to look at his starter.

"**Pika?" **Pikachu said as he tilted his head and look at his friend.

"Well um do you remember events from the future?" Ash asked his starter as he rubbed the back of his head. His starter responded to the question by shaking his head sideward, Ash after seeing his friend's reaction began to feel down _"So I guess I'm the only one who remembers everything." _Ash thought.

Pikachu seeing the reaction of his friend and trainer began to ask him what's bothering him **"Pi pika pi?" **he asked as he looked at his trainer with worry.

Ash didn't really speak Pokémon but through their bond he could interpret some of their speech. "Well buddy it's a long story." he said "But I'll tell it to you all later after we find May." he continued

Pikachu gave one last worried gaze as he let out a loud cry signifying that he agreed to his trainer's words. Ash chuckled and said "Alright then bud, why don't you try to sniff the area for May's scent?" he suggested to which Pikachu responded with a nod.

Pikachu jumped from his trainer's shoulder and began to sniff the air and ground to get a trail of May's scent. After a few seconds Pikachu turned to his trainer and shook his head negatively, Ash seeing this sighed and signalled his Pokémon to return to his shoulder "Come back Pikachu, let's just continue to stroll." he said "Maybe we'll find May somewhere deep in the forest." he finished as he knelt down.

As he finished his sentence, Pikachu gave an affirmative nod and again jumped onto his trainer's shoulder and returned to his spot. Ash now with Pikachu perched again on his shoulders began to stand up and walk deeper into the forest.

After walking on the forest trail for thirty minutes, they stopped at an intersection. "Hmm what do you think we should pick bud?" He asked as he placed his hand around his chin, striking a somewhat thinking pose.

"Let's just choose the right trail, maybe we'll be lucky and find May" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu walked through the right trail. As they walked on the trail, they can see a clearing from afar.

"Look bud." Ash said as he pointed at the clearing "Why don't we race up to the clearing?" he challenged Pikachu to which he responded with a smirk and jumped out of his trainer's shoulder and formed a ready pose. "On the count of three then." Ash said as he changed his posture to that of a runner's.

"One... Two... THREE!" Ash shouted as the both of them dashed to the clearing, as Ash was about to get out first Pikachu used quick attack to take the lead and with the race. At the clearing Ash can be seen panting as he said between gasp "You cheated." He said as he pointed at Pikachu, to which he just shrugged his shoulders. As they regained their breath they looked at the clearing with awe. There laid a beautiful lake surrounded by various flowers, various types of Pokémon gather around the clearing to relax and enjoy the surroundings.

"Look pi, this place is beautiful." Ash said as he scanned the clearing from left to right, as he scanned the area his eyes caught a slight glimpse of red "Look pi, there's May." Ash pointed out to which Pikachu nodded his head.

"Say pi." Ash said "Why don't you go and play with the other Pokémon, while I'll go and talk to May." He finished, Pikachu nodded at his trainer's words and quickly ran towards the other Pokémon resting near the lake. Ash then made his way towards May and said "Hey May." as May heard someone call her name, she lifts her head to look at the person who called her. To her surprise Ash was standing in front of her.

"So, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Ash asked as he gestured the spot on the grass near her.

"S-sure A-ash." She stutter in response as she averted her gaze from Ash.

Ash sighed with May's actions but decided to shrug it off and sat next to her. As the both of them sat there and admired the scenery in silence, Ash decided to break the silence with a question.

"So May mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked as he stared at May

"N-nothing Ash, I just wanted to be alone." She replied as she stared at the ground

Ash sighed again at May's action and decided to go into lecture mode "May" he said in a serious tone which made May flinch as she heard that. "May look at me" he commanded to which May followed, May slowly lifted her head to look towards Ash.

"Now May, tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, May was about to respond but ash placed his fingers onto her lips "Don't tell me nothing is wrong, I could clearly tell your troubled with something." He continued

As May heard Ash's words, she began to break down and cry, Ash leaned closer to her and hugged her as he whispered "Shush, its ok May." to her ear.

After a few minutes she began to calm down and told ash "W-well, I-I just thought that you guys were disappointed at me and..." as she sniffed and wiped the flowing tears in her eyes.

"And what?" Ash asked as he held her and patted her back

"A-and that Drew told me that my style was the reason I lost." She answered as she cried heavily

Ash sighed and held her close "Shush May, Max, Brock, and I aren't disappointed at you" he told her "But we are proud at you for accomplishing something this high, I mean managing to make it to the semi-finals on your second grand festival is a great achievement" he added with pride as he wiped some tears from May's face

"R-really?" May asked as she looked at Ash

"Really" Ash said as he nodded in head for confirmation, "And about your style." He added to which caught the attention of May as she flinched.

"Don't let other people belittle your style." He told her to which she responded with "What do you mean?" as she looked at him while she tilted her head

"I mean that your style is unique." Ash told May as he flashed a warm smile at her, May looked at him with a confused look on her face

"Your style is a mix of both trainer and coordinator style." He told her "You bring out the beauty of your Pokémon and also show them their strength" he finished as he patted her head.

"So don't let what others say about you seriously, since your style makes you unique among others" Ash added

After saying those words to May, she pulled Ash onto a hug to which he returned it. The two of them embraced each other for a whole minute until May realized this "I-I'm S-sorry A-ash" she stuttered as her face was shaded with red.

Ash chuckled at her antics and responded with "Its fine May" as he looked at her and smiled. May suddenly felt something _"I wonder why I'm feeling like this?" _she thought as she blushed and averted her gaze at Ash's smiling face.

"Come on May let's go back Brock and Max are worried about you." Ash said as he stood up and reached out his right hand towards May, May grabbed Ash's hand and followed him. "Come on Pikachu, let's come back." Ash yelled as Pikachu rushed towards his trainer.

May, Ash, and Pikachu made their way towards Brock and the others, while they were returning May was deep in thought wondering why her heart felt like that whenever Ash was around.


End file.
